


Turn on the Radio

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Morning After, No One Knows What Chris Does, Radiohost Phichit Chulanont, Writer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri went drinking on Phichit's Midnight Radioshow. Yuuri remembers that.He just has no idea how he ended up lying half naked with a pale Russian in the reception area. A pale Russian that has no idea to try for a home run before Yuuri has dealt with his hangover.





	Turn on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Day 185 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Today was such a busy day. I ended up with over 50 story ideas, but none of them complete. So in the end I just decided to wing it. Sorry for the messy bits.  
> 15 more days and I'm at day 200... Wow. Thanks to all that read my stuff daily. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri woke up with a serious pounding in his head. So serious he for a moment can't believe it's a hangover, even though he knew he had been drinking with Phichit during his radioshow the night before. Nope this pounding is so bad it sounds more like somebody is trying to break down the bloody studio they are in.

Wait, why are they still in the studio. The show ended hours ago. They should not still be here. And why, now that he finally has his eyes open, is he staring at the ceiling from so far away. 

Yuuri blinks his eyes a few times. Taking a better look he finally figured what was wrong. He's lying in the reception area of the small studio. Which made even less sense. Why was he on one of the couches in the reception area. 

He finally becomes aware of the arm lying over his chest, and the soft puffs of breath blown in the crook of his neck. Guess Phichit passed out here as well. Ignoring the pounding for a moment he looks aside, completely expecting the lovely rich tones of Phichit, shocked to see a skin so pale it's almost radiating it's own light. And ashen blond hair so shiny it looks like spun silver. 

Quickly turning back to watching the ceiling. He might want to do some digging in that brain of his, because he really would love to know why he's lying in the reception area of his friends job draped over by a complete stranger. He slips another glance, a very good looking stranger. 

The stranger takes that moment to snuggle closer to Yuuri, while mumbling his name. Okay. Stranger knows his name. So it seems he must have introduced himself. He freezes when the stranger starts to put sleepy kisses on his collarbone and neck. Yuuri's brain finally catches up to the part that he is naked from the waist up. He wiggles his butt to check if he at least still have a pants on. He is, but the wiggling made him bump into the stranger who takes it as a sign to roll half over him, putting his leg between Yuuri's. 

"Good morning my lovely Yuuri," the stranger smiles sultry, "thank you for such a fantastic night." 

Before Yuuri can say anything he finds his lips stolen by the stranger in a kiss that sends all his nerves on edge. He moans from the sudden tingle running down his spine, and finds a tongue slipping between his lips taking advantage of the momentum. The kiss gets deepened with every second, and by the way his body is reacting to it, he feels like he's done it before. Actually scrap that, a part of him knows for a fact he has done this before. With this man, on this couch. 

The only reason they didn't get a full home-run was because he fell asleep. In the mean time his kissing partner slowly moves from his lips, to his cheeks, his jaw, neck, and lower. A quick flick of a tongue over his nipple makes hem plead for more, a more that he is promised when the man's tongue slips i his navel. Making his hips buck up. Buck up high enough for the man to quickly slip down his pants. 

The rush of cold air on his skin, forces Yuuri's mind to withdraw from the need for a moment. Long enough for his mind to remember that he might know the guy, he's only vaguely remembering him, he can't let him go further not till he at least knows his name. The soft caress of lips over the head of his private makes it clear he's running out of time. 

The crash with which the door gets slammed open has both of them shoot up, and Yuuri has his pants pulled back up in seconds. When he looks at the door he's surprised to see Phichit walk in together with an other man he's never seen before. Although the Blond does come off as vaguely familiar. 

"Good morning lovebirds. Hope we were interrupting something good." The man chuckles. "Really the looks on your faces right now. Well wipe off anything unsanitary, we brought breakfast from the only place open on this joyest day." 

The guy drops in one of the loungers near the couch he and the pale man slept on, Phichit walks over to the drink dispenser and pours them all a cup of hot water. The pale man looks at The blond one in an affectionate way, not a sexual one but the way one looks at a very dear friend.

"Honestly Chris." Ah, thinks Yuuri, the blond one is Chris. "How can you be so bloody high-spirited, I know you drank at least as much as me." 

Chris grins a mischievous smile.

"It seems our darling Phichit has this fantastic recipe for a hangover killing serum. It works wonders." Chris hums. "Not that you need it my darling Vitya, that Russian blood of yours filters alcohol like it's supposed to be in it." 

Vitya? Yuuri is surprised to find out that the man that was only seconds away from giving him a blowjob was named Vitya. Oddly the name suits him in a way, unless it's a nickname that means something. Should he ask? Something tells him that somewhere in the slush that is currently his brain he knows. And that he will cause some odd situation if he asks, so he keeps quiet. 

Plus watching these two man interact in a way reminds him of how he and Phichit are sometimes.

Speaking of Phichit. The Thai walks in with several cups on a tray, dropping two in front of Yuuri. One of which contains tea, the other the hangover cure Chris talked about. Knowing how horrid the stuff can taste he takes it down in one quick go, following it up with the sweetened tea. When he puts the cup down, he sees Chris stare at him. 

"What. There was no way I was going to endure that taste for any longer than necessary. It's horrid." Yuuri huffs. Chris nods, he remembers from that morning.

Phichit starts wiggling his eyebrows, looking from Yuuri to Vitya and back. 

"And Victor. You said you're a writer, are you published? As a quick search did make me find your personal stuff, but not any work related stuff." 

Yuuri looks at Phichit. Okay, his friend investigated the guy. And apparently his name is Victor. So Vitya really is a nickname. Victor in the mean time sends Chris a quick glance before turning bright red.

"Well that is because I am published under the name Vicky Nikeforth, and not as Victor Nikiforov." He quickly looks down in his coffee.

Yuuri stares at the man he apparently nearly slept with. Is this a bad time to admit that not only does Yuuri know that name, he owns every one of the man's Love Birds series. He quickly votes against it. That would just be weird. Especially as he always felt the main character Yulia reminded him of himself. 

Phichit, is tapping away on his phone, making it no secret that he is looking the books up. Yuuri knows that he'll see the covers, and he'll know Yuuri owns them. Could this get any more embarrassing. 

"I hope you don't mind me saying this Yuuri. You might think I am a creep if you hear it. But one of my characters was based on seeing you dance four years ago at the grand opera house with that combined piece." Victor blushes. "Of course I had to make it a girl and change her name a bit. But I hope you'll one day would like to read them." 

Yuuri sighs. "I already did. Love Birds are some of my most read books to be honest." He tries to keep his eyes up, and when their sight meet a shiver goes down his spine.

There isn't just happiness in those eyes, but also pure lust. Seriously Victor looks at him as if to say that only the presence of Phichit and Chris are preventing him from pinning Yuuri down and devouring him whole. It's the soft whistle Chris blows that gets his attention.

"So we got the whole you people admire each other's work. Poorly me and Victor have to bounce, we have some work to do. And with we, I mean him. He's a bit behind on his latest manuscript." Chris smiles at Victor. "Nothing a good, long, full, day, writing session can't fix though." 

Victor smiles sheepishly at Yuuri. "Poorly he is certain, and knowing I have a fan in you, my sweetheart, will make my fingers dance over the keys to complete it." 

Yuuri just stares at Victor with his mouth slightly ajar. He's fairly certain that that was the most extra he ever heard, so why did it not feel weird. 

They all get to their feet, mostly to wave them goodbye. That is till Victor cups Yuuri's face and kisses him goodbye in a way more than friendly way. 

"I'm so happy you picked me last night. So happy Chris convinced me to try." There is a blush on Victor's cheeks. "So I'll see you tonight at six for dinner, right? I'll pick you up at your place. We have a lot to discuss." Yuuri nods.

They say their goodbye to Phichit, who wishes them a good day. Victor blows him a kiss just before stepping out. Before Yuuri can do anything else though, Victor pops back in for a second. 

"I promise you I will do anything in my power to make this marriage work." With that he and Chris hastily leave the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
